


Home

by 7ucile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Feels, Love, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda, cryo, missing parts, soft, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ucile/pseuds/7ucile
Summary: Just a one-shot of Bucky getting out of cryo and Steve feeling more in love with  him every second.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Steve visited Wakand all the time and we all know that he was there when Bucky was out of cryo but since Marvel won't make them canon I'm doing it myself huh.  
> And s/o to my stucky hoes you'll know who you are :*

Steve had found a quiet roof top and he was sitting there, legs hanging in the air. His sketchbook was carefully placed on his knees and he was bending over a little bit, finger pressed onto his pencil. It was something he had done quite a lot lately because when half of you is away locked up in a tank, there’s not much to do except for drawing each and every little detail of this other half you’re missing. It had been 2 years. Steve still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he had him back but more than that, he couldn’t believe that he had said goodbye to him so shortly after they had found each other again. After he had found his Bucky back. He visited him every day though. He usually chose to do it in the evening when everything was quiet and it was just him facing the big glass tank. Shuri knew that he had this habit so she always left the backdoor of the lab opened. And Steve would just stare into the glass for hours, reflecting on everything that had happened. He had known forever that Bucky was more than a best friend. He still remembered when his mom had them both sit on the kitchen’s counter when they were still too young to know anything else than innocence. The two little boys were so close, their arms tangled up and their big eyes staring into Sarah’s. “Listen”, she had said. “ I want you both to make me a promise, I want you to promise me that you will always take care of each other, protect each other. And I want you both to never leave each other’s heart”. She had her finger pointed at them and you could feel that the room was filled with love, pure innocent and sweet love even if neither of the two boys had yet understood what kind of love it was. Steve could remember this moment clear as day. Bucky had turned his head towards Steve and told him with the most serious frown a child could do “ Look Stevie, it’s you and me until the end of the line” before pulling him into a hug. And when Steve’s green eyes met with the blue of Bucky’s, he had immediately known that the boy in front of him was going to be his beginning, his end and everything in between. And for that, Steve had kept his promise. He had carried Bucky in his heart with more determination than he ever had in his life. He breathed because he knew Bucky would have wanted him to. He drew because he knew Bucky would have loved to see him draw. He fought because he knew Bucky would have been proud to see him fight. He literally lived because Bucky was living too.  
Steve was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone move behind him. He lifted his head and saw T’Challa standing behind him. Steve was on his feet in a second. T’Challa wouldn’t have come up here if it wasn’t something important. Which is why he had expected anything but the smile on his friend’s face. And just like that, he knew. T’Challa coming to find him on a roof top. T’Challa smiling. It could only mean one thing. “Would you follow me my friend ?” Steve didn’t even process what he was being told. He just felt a shift and his body did the work for him. His mind was working full speed. He felt overwhelmed. He knew this day would have come eventually and now that he was about to finally meet the familiar blue eyes again, he felt like his heart could just burst out. He followed T’Challa into an elevator and when the Wakandan King hit the button leading to Shuri’s lab, Steve had to close his eyes and focus. He could have passed out from the mere feeling of knowing what was about to happen. They walked through a serie of hallways and Steve had to keep himself from yelling at T’Challa to go fucking faster because Bucky was waiting for him and he couldn’t afford anymore time away from the love of his life. The echo of their footsteps sounded too loud. The light washing the corridors was too bright. Steve stopped in front of the oh so familiar door he had passed hundreds of times during the last two years but T’Challa nodded at him and continued until another door further away that seemed to be connecting with Shuri’s lab. T’Challa led him inside and started explaining to him, “ Shuri initiated the process this morning but she needed time to make sure that everything was in order, she’s running the last tests and then you’ll be able to see him.” You’ll be able to see him. See him. Him. Steve couldn’t help but repeat the words over and over again. He was minutes away from finally having his other half back. He couldn’t even process it, he was still standing in the middle of the room, not able to register anything else than the fact his Bucky was on the other side of the wall right now. Would T’Challa hate him if he broke down that wall ? The King was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, lost in his thoughts. In order to keep his mind from scattering, Steve ran a quick check of the room in his head. Everything was white from the ceiling to the floor and the few chairs. It wasn’t an aggressive white though, more like a deep color that was probably meant to relax one. Funny enough, even the blankness of the room didn’t stop Steve from almost hyperventilating from anticipation. He knew Bucky by heart, every inch of his face, every facet of his personality. But nothing could live up to the sheer person of Bucky Barnes. His heart was pounding in his chest, as if it was trying to reach his other half behind the wall. His artist’s hands were shaking without his usual pencil to hold them steady. His eyes were on the door in front of him and nothing else. His gaze could have burnt down a hole in it. He was tapping his foot on the floor, marking the seconds separating him from finally landing where he was always supposed to land.  
Steve felt the door vibrate before it was even opened entirely and was in Bucky’s arms before he could even register he had moved. Home. That’s what hit him first. Two strong arms holding him steady. Two blue eyes that he wanted to drown into. Home. They stayed like this for what felt like forever and he didn’t mind. Because he’d gladly spend the rest of his life like this, home. He could feel each part of Bucky’s body melting with his own. He didn’t know where his body started nor where Bucky’s one started. But it didn’t matter because together, they were home. They were clinging onto each other, never letting go for fear that they’d be separated again. His head was nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, soft tears rolling down his other half’s shoulder. Bucky’s right hand was pressed behind Steve’s head, tracing soft patterns down his hairline. Home. After another moment, they pulled back just enough to watch each other and Steve could have drowned into the ocean eyes staring right back at him. Their fingers were intertwined, their legs were tangled up, their eyes were locked together and their foreheads were softly brushing. Steve looked up and their faces were so close that their lips were now gently brushing. “Jerk”, Bucky whispered. And Steve felt the word against his mouth more than he actually heard it. It took him less than a second to decide that he wanted his sense flooded with Bucky, he pulled him closer again and let his world become nothing else than the man facing him. Their grip hardened and they stumbled across some random laboratory furniture. They crushed against a wall, body glued together enough than nothing could get between them. Their mouths first met in the softest brush he could have imagined, tasting Bucky’s lips on his, breathing air directly out of Bucky’s lungs. He was drunk on feeling Bucky all over him. His head was spinning and he held on even tighter. Steve opened his eyes and met with those blue eyes that he wanted to drown into. His hands were up in Bucky’s hair. He could hear Bucky’s short breaths, sign that this was real and he was finally complete. Two halves finally joining after a lifetime of holding back. Home. He was dizzy but he had never felt more sure of being right where he belonged. Home. These were raw emotions, decades of love finally let out. He’d made sure that everything he had ever felt was thrown into this kiss. From the schoolboys on the playground to the soldiers on the battlefield, every moment of Steve’s life was filled with love for Bucky. A whole century of it.  
They both pulled back, breathless, a little bit shaky and smiling like they were trying to light up the entire world. Steve didn’t let go of Bucky’s right hand. He just stepped back enough to have a full look at his gorgeous boy. He couldn’t believe how perfect the human in front of him was. He had always looked gracious. Nobody could deny that James Buchanan Barnes was the human embodiment of perfection. His smile was mesmerizing and Steve couldn’t take his eyes off him. His perfect face, his perfect eyes. They weren’t the dreamy eyes of a little boy anymore but they still had the same fire in them. His perfect mouth. Usually wearing a smirk, he was smiling peacefully now. His fluffy hair, that seemed made to be stroked. And Steve got hit by another wave of warmth caused by realizing that for the first time in what had to be a century, Bucky actually looked rested.

Bucky’s POV

Peaceful. A few years ago, he wouldn’t have believed that he would get the chance to feel peaceful again. Yet here he was, walking hand in hand with Steve on a beach just like the ones in the movies from back-then. He remembered he had always wanted to take Stevie to the beach but with his poor health there was no way he could have made it. And it was safe to say he didn’t really had the time after Steve took the serum. Shuri had let him go immediately after he’d found Steve, saying that the last tests could wait until tomorrow. They hadn’t dropped each other’s hand since he had gotten out of the tank, and Bucky wasn’t planning on doing so anytime soon. Truth to be told, they hadn’t even talked this much. They were just enjoying the feeling of being together without having to fear an enemy attack or trigger words. Hydra had made him believe that he had no one to go to. That his Brooklyn wasn’t what he’d known anymore anyway. They had made him believe that he was homeless. But now walking hand in hand with the love of his life, he felt more at home than he had ever felt. He knew there was still a long road ahead of them. But it didn’t matter just as long as he could reach the end of the line holding Steve’s hand. “What are you thinking about? Steve softly asked, squizzing Bucky’s hand. “Just you, really” Bucky truthfully answered. And Steve didn’t even try to hold back his grin. Bucky felt his heart flutter at the view. The sun was getting down and it looked like the orange light was radiating from Steve. Bucky had always known that his Stevie was just like the sun. Bright, colorful and warm. He tugged at Steve’s arm and they sat down to admire the sunset. He sat between Steve’s legs, back pressed against his chest. That way, he could literally feel Steve’s heartbeat in his own body. They were one same being, two halves completing each other. It was truly the best feeling he’d ever experienced and it sent shivers down his spine. Steve wrapped Bucky’s torso with his arms and laid his chin on the blue fabric covering Bucky’s shoulder. When Steve opened his mouth to talk, Bucky could feel the warmth of his breath in his ear. He closed his eyes, listening to the only voice that had ever mattered : “If this is what the line feels like, I’ll keep on walking it with you forever”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly not the best piece out there but I really needed it so I hope you enjoyed.  
> I love Stucky.


End file.
